conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Börstrígen
Börstrígen (New Ármagian: Bórstándar, English: Bog Stand, Welsh: Cors Safiad) is the capital and the largest city of Ármagia. It was originally founded in 1021 but the founder of the capital is still unknown to the present day. The city currently is home to more than 3/4 of all Ármagian citizens and is home to more than 10,000 foreign workers, the majority of them English. Börstrígen covers 8/10 of the island with the rest of the island (in the middle of the northern portion) surrounded by villages and farms. History The earliest part of the history of Börstrígen is unknown because of lack of clues. In 1503, a quarter of citizens have died of an unknown disease which only occurs in Ármagia. Others have been forced to head south. Ten years later, people being forced to go south because of the Disease of 1503, came back to the capital. Not only the people who used to live before the disease struck came back, as many as 6,000 English and Scottish people came to Börstrígen because they think the capital has better fortunes for life. All goes well until 1736 when a huge tsunami struck Ármagia. Some waves are measured as high as 10 metres and 13,000 people in the country (half of citizens in the capital) died as a result. Nearly 3/4 of Ármagia came to a shock in 1888 when the king of the country, Nikóláss V was overthrown by the Ármagian Rebels' leader, Gjon Éll at the Fálórk Palace in the centre of Börstrígen. Since the end of the era of kings and queens, Börstrígen grows far too quickly than the citizens thought of. More than 250,000 English, Scottish and Dutch workers came to the capital to help make the capital flourish and has since stayed there. Education Börstrígen and the rest of Ármagia has similar education policies to Britain but children don't start school until the age of 5 (Year 1) and they don't finish school until the age of 17 (Year 13). If a child's education is bad, he/she will be in school until the age of 18-19 (Year 14A-14B). Law Enforcement Börstrígen's main police HQ is located in the Business District. There are 3 police stations, one for every two districts. There are a total of 630 police officers (52% men, 48% women), with Windows laptops in their cars. Justice The Ládörg Court, the main judicial organ of the city and the country, has their HQ in the Börstrígen Kórthís, a large building decorated with a golden dome with chalk columns holding it. Climate Börstrígen has a type of climate similar to Britain because it is close to Lincolnshire to the west and Norfolk to the south. The coldest month is January with a high of 6°C and a low of 2°C. June is the warmest month with a high of 21°C and a low of 13°C. Overall the annual high and low is 13.5°C and 7.5°C. The average precipitation a year is no less than 600 mm but no more than 700 mm. There is usually 153 days of rain, 90 days of sunshine, 117 days of cloudiness and 5 days of snow. Twin cities * Hiroshima, Japan * King's Lynn, United Kingdom * Wisbech, United Kingdom * Dunkerque, France